Little Viera
by Vieraheart15
Summary: A small collection of drabbles about Mjrn and the rest of the Viera in the Wood. The title refers to Mjrn. There is more to the Viera than meets the eye...


Little Viera

**This is just a cute little collection about Mjrn, my favourite Viera, and some of the other Viera. A lot of this is completely strange, and some are OOC. None are connected. Something interesting has to happen occasionally in the Wood! A few of the things are intentionally silly ;) Enjoy, and don't flame.**

1: Wood

Leaving the Wood was something Viera seldom discussed. Mjrn didn't understand why until she left.

2: Alone

Mjrn misses Fran all the time.

3: Remember

Mjrn sometimes still has nightmares of the mines.

4: Unsure

Alja sometimes tries to talk Mjrn into becoming a wood-warder like the rest of her family, but Mjrn doesn't know whether or not it's such a good idea.

5: Sisters

Jote sometimes still teases Mjrn. It is a big sister's job.

6: Secret

Mjrn secretly has a crush on Balthier.

7: Cute

There has been more than once Mjrn has had the burning desire to hug a Moogle for hours.

8: Ears

Most Viera actually enjoy having their furry bunny ears stroked lovingly.

9: Boys

Mjrn has never understood why Jote seemed to always be the center of attention when it came to cute males.

10: Terror

The Viera don't know real fear. Mjrn does. Fear is being alone in a dark hole with a strange being possessing your body.

11: Interest

There are male Viera, but a female Mjrn's age just hasn't realized how wonderful they really are yet.

12: Slaughter

The memory of killing the Humes in the mine fills Mjrn's mind once again.

13: Dull

Mjrn realized that after returning to the Wood, she can't hear the Wood as sharply as she once could.

14: Everlasting

When a Viera dies, she becomes part of the Wood, and her voice can be heard in the Wood's.

15: Mother

The Wood is the only mother Mjrn has ever known.

16: Children

Watching Viera children play has always amused Mjrn…And made her feel more like an adult.

17: Nervous

Jote watches her sister fence with one of the younger Viera. Mjrn would make a decent warrior, if only she'd stop dropping her blade every time she caught anybody watching.

18: Leaf

Viera art has advanced to the point of making little origami bunnies out of leaves.

19: Sweet

Sometimes Mjrn gets candy from the Moogles. Jote doesn't want her to have it because it makes her high on a sugar rush all day, and then disturbing things happen.

20: Little

Mjrn takes offense whenever somebody refers to her as a little child. She is only about as tall as an adult Hume, not counting her ears, but she is an adolescent and everybody should know it!

21: Caught

Mjrn loved the way the male was making her feel, and then she noticed Jote standing in the doorway with an angry glare that could kill any romance.

22: News

Mjrn had never felt quite the way she had ever felt before when the Wood told her that the reason her best friend hadn't been spending much time with her was that she was going to have a baby.

23: Darkness

Mjrn had never been afraid of the dark before the mines.

24: Future

Mjrn hopes that she'll have lots of children someday. She also kind of hopes that Fran will give up adventuring and come home, even though she isn't supposed to be allowed to.

25: Affair

Jote wondered why her latest boyfriend had all kinds of claw marks on his back and the scent of a female Viera all over him when he had said he was just helping Mjrn find something.

26: Tail

Viera are born with bunny tails, but many have them removed. They don't need anything else identifying them with rabbits.

27: Blood

In her nightmares, Mjrn is covered in the blood of the Humes she tore apart.

28: Nature

Viera like running through Golmore Jungle, listening to the Wood all the while. It makes them feel more as one with her.

29: Relief

Jote is glad that Mjrn did not have to grow up in the ages of young Viera being found ripped apart numerous times a year like she did.

30: Fire

Viera despise fire. It reminds them of the destruction of parts of the Wood, and it is still an even bigger danger to them than predators. Some Viera would not leave the Wood even to save themselves.

31: Leader

Sometimes, Jote wishes she could lead the carefree life of the common Viera.

32: Darkness

Viera have eyes well suited to living in a dark jungle. Viera who have left even have enhanced night vision. Despite this, Viera are not nocturnal.

33: Together

Viera are social. In case of a predator, it's better to have sisters that can help chase the beast away.

34: Desire

Mjrn wants to know all about the outside world, but she doesn't know if she wants to give up the Wood to discover it.

35: Passion

Even Viera want to find love. And once they do NOTHING ELSE MATTERS!

36: Orange

Mjrn was tired of every Hume that happened to wander into the forest and run into her ask if she wanted a carrot.

37: Heat

Viera are born in the spring after a year and a half gestation. That means that even though in most places fall is cold, in the Wood, autumn is hot, at least to the Viera.

38: Price

Having a long lifespan has it's costs. Mjrn realized this when she got injured once. It took her months to heal, where a Hume would be on her feet within a week.

39: Content

Mjrn is perfectly happy when she speaks to the Wood, and she loves hearing the voice of her Viera mother in the Wood's voice.

40: Bunny

Mjrn doesn't think Viera look very much like rabbits past the ears. Bunnies are those cute little furry things that Viera catch and hack the tails off of.

41: Feet

Viera do not believe in trimming the claws on their feet. They help them climb trees… and scratch that mosquito bite on the back of their leg.

42: Claws

Despite having wicked claws, Viera are not carnivores. Most would rather eat a banana than anything else.

43: Defense

Mjrn knows how to fight even without a weapon. As a Viera, she pretty much IS a weapon. (Slashes air menacingly)

44: Love

Jote cares very much for both of her little sisters. She hopes Fran is safe, and she hopes Mjrn does what is right.

45: Fencer

Fencing is a skill Viera seem to instinctively enjoy. Even the little ones pick up sticks and fence.

46: Abandonment

Mjrn does not understand why Viera forsake those who leave the Wood. Viera are Viera, and they should always be Viera.

47: Returning

You can take the Viera out of the jungle, but you can't take the jungle out of the Viera. The problem is getting the Viera back in the jungle.

48: More

Every day, more Viera leave the Wood. It is making the elder Viera question the Green Word, but none too seriously.

49: Pure

Mjrn is proud to not have any black fur on the tips of her ears like Fran and many other Viera do. It's all right to be all white.

50: Snow

Viera don't like the heat, but their snowy ears help keep them cool. Rabbit DNA does have it's perks.

**I know. Completely stupid, mostly. I just like putting perspective on Viera. I had an OC in a FFX story I never published who was a Ronso and kept saying all kinds of things about her species. I like the Viera in general, and this just came to me last night. If it goes over well, I'll write another 50 things like this about something else. Most of these involve Mjrn because I just like her. Don't flame me for this.**


End file.
